


The Return Of The Dark Fox

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Naruto, Don't Worry About It, I don't know about Gaara and Sasuke, Kushina bashing, Lots of OC - Freeform, Lots of OC deaths, M/M, Male!Hinata, Most female bashing, Mpreg, Naruto calls his mates darlings, Not really a cult, Sakura Bashing, Strong Naruto, Uchiha clan are Naruto's followers, Uke Hashirama, Uke harem, Yaoi, male!rin, we will wait and plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Humanity made a big mistake they should have killed him when the chance was there, now he is back and he is out for murder and blood . With the help of his followers Madara and Hashirama, Naruto will get what he wants .





	1. Chapter 1

_**It was ice cold, he felt numb ...** _

_**His eyes refused to open, he can't feel his hand ... No he can't feel his body ...** _

_**Everything hurts but the numbness makes it hard to tell ...** _

_**Is he sleeping or awake, he can't tell ...** _

_**He doesn't feel scared or sad, he felt nothing ...** _

_**He ...** _

_**Suddenly he feels lighter, was he always been heavy, sinking here in the darkness . He felt that he was going up, he feels movement, he feels like he could breath ...** _

_**Where was he going ...** _

_**And then suddenly there was light as his eyes shot open, he took a deep breath and tried to see where he was .** _

_**He was ...** _

The man tried to get up, but his legs were weak . His arms and body were heavy, but still he tried to get away from the water .

As he looks around the best he can, he was in a sort of cave and the whole bodem was filled with water .

But not enough for his to drown it was not that deep, he still hated it and he climbed away out of the cave .

The first moment were hard, he had to rest but sure enough he felt strenght coming back to his legs and arms . 

He smelled ... He can't remember the last time he could smell something, he smelled .. Grass and flowers, animals that were running ...

He found himself outside before he knows it, he felt warmth of the sun of his skin .

He pushed himself against the giant rock, that was beside the entrance . He let himself rest as he took small breaths, he opened his eyes again . 

He noticed he was in a forest .

Everywhere he looked where trees, some birds in the trees, deers that hide behind the trees watching him ...

He narrowed his eyes at those deers, as they keep staring at him .

Those look good for diner, as he let his sharp teeth come out . Ready to jump any second, those deers stood no change as he ate all 5 of them, leaving their skeleton behind .

He felt better ...

He decide to look around, he ...

He hopes his mates are okay ... That thought made him stop, of course they are okay why would his lovers not be okay ... They are probably waiting for him at home, with the kids that probably been born as well .

They were going deliver in the deep winter, he looks around and nodded to himself it was clearly summer .

A small smile got on his face, the joy in his stomach .. He can't wait to see his children with his beautiful husbands .

He speeds up he feels like he knows where he is going, even though everything looked strange .

As he feels he almost there, the smile on his face was gone by the time he saw something in his worst nightmares .

His house was gone, rotting wood and vines of some sort of weed were in it's place .

' D-Dar ... Darlings ! ' He shouted his throat hurts but he doesn't care, he ran till he fell on his knees . ' Darlings ! ' He shouted again but no one answered .

' Everything okay there ? ' Asked a males voice, he turned slightly around noticing some people walking to him .' Everything okay young man ? '

' Wha ... What happened ...'

' Did something happen ? ' The man was confused at the young man was asking .' Are you talking about this house ? ' He nodded quickly as tears fell down, an older woman wiped those away . ' You should not cry for this demons fall .'

' Wha ...' 

' This house once belonged to a demon, an evil one he kidnapped some males from the village ... The sick bastard made them pregnant .'

The man fell silent as he listened to the story the villagers where telling .' He raped them over and over, because of him we had to go to war . Then some clans defeated him put him in ice ! ' Everyone nodded clearly proud, the man starts to shake nobody noticed it .

' Then they tried to save those males, but can you believe it they refused they wanted to birth those flihty things ! So they got killed ...'

The young man eyes were wide in shock, as despair filled him so fast . He could not speak, he could not even breath . 

' They got what they deserve ...' Said the older woman before her neck got snapped by a tail .

A tail that belongs to the young man, everyone screamed as the young man got up .

The older woman was not dead yet, she looked in horror as she can't move anymore . 

' S-someo .. h-help ...' She tried but the foot of the young man crushed her skull .

Blood went everywhere, and bits of brain smeared the ground .

' You ... You are ...' 

The young man looked with so much anger at them, that was the last thing they saw .

' **_You will pay ..._ **' The demonic voice was the last they heard .

( **Konoha** ) 

' Say what now ...' Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork at the Nara head and his team as they stood in front of him .

' Like I said the whole village Na To Ru is gone, like it never excisted ... Even that house that once belonged to their demon story was gone, first we thought we were lost ... Like ... I can't even explain why we thought that .'

' But then we decided to look for the demons house, but we can't find them at all .' Said Gai as he crossed his arms, Hiruzen looked worried this was not a normal thing to happen ...

Suddenly a knock took their attention .' Come in ! ' 

Two man walked inside as Hiruzen smiled .' Hashirama ! Madara ! Please tell me you have good news ! '

Both shook their heads .' The head priestress and her clan are gone, as well the whole forest .'

' What ! ' Now Hiruzen was getting more worried, as slammed his hands on the table .

' Did you find the one who did it .'

Madara was the one who answered this time .' No sir we could not find any chakra, or some hints ... There was nothing but wasteland anyway .'

' Are you sure you looked ...' Said an Akimichi man as he narrowed his eyes .' What are you saying .' Hashirama looked confused .' Of course we looked, we were gone for 3 days ! ' 

' Yeah well we all know that Hashirama will do his job .. But with you nothing good ends with those jobs you both take . '

Madara showed anger as well Hashirama . ' Enough ! ' Hiruzen shouted as he glared at everyone .' We having a possible crisis at hands, the daimyo is being a pain and we can't afford to fight among each other ! Akimichi ... Your homophobic ways will get you in trouble, Hashirama and Madara do their job fine and well . Their private bussiness is theirs and not yours to point at ! '

The Akimichi huffed and crossed his arms as he looked away .

He was clearly jealous since he has a crush on Hashirama, and clearly can't stand that the tall senju has the hots for short Uchiha .

Shikaku really wants to go home now .

' Everyone you are released till future notice .' 

Everyone shouted yes sir and all left the room, Madara almost let the Akimichi fell in the hallway .' Move it fatty .' 

Hashirama pulled Madara away quickly without looking back .

Shikaku looked at them thinking it was strange, since Hashirama normally scolds Madara for this behavior ...

But then again perhaps he was tired from the mission, everyone needs to rest now . Escpecially him he kinda hopes his wife will take it easy on him today .

( **Hashirama and Madara** ) 

They got home fast as they both walked inside the basement, before opening the door Hashirama looked at his lover .

' You need to calm down dear .' Hashirama said as he kissed Madara's lips, the other kissed him back as his hands slip to Hashirama's ass .

He squeezed it as Hashirama moaned .' Not now, not here ... Ah .. We ... ' Hashirama moaned again as Madara smirked .' What's wrong ... Does it feel good .'

' Ah yes ! Yes .. Mada ...' Both kissed again but went apart as the door shot open .

' Finally ...' Said the male as he looked at them .

' Naruto-sama ! ' Both said and went on their knees bowing to him .

' You both make good followers .' He smirked as he went back inside, both males followed him quick .

' So they did not even notice I was here ... How stupid of them .'

' Don't worry Naruto-sama, not even the best sensor will notice you are here .' 

' I don't worry at all, I plan my dear friends .' He smirked again as he sat down on a chair .' My revenge will leave scars on their souls, we all get our revenge and all you have to do is believe in me ... Follow me, make me your god .. '

Madara and Hashirama felt themseles smiling as they bowed again, kissing his feet, whispering they will follow him everywhere he was their god .

Of yes he was a god, he was the dark fox, the nightmare of humanity, the son of the mighty Kurama ! 

He was Naruto ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto killed them all, he killed all those bastards that laughed ._

_' Who ... What happened .... ' Said a new voice, his black turned eyes stared at the man . His weapon was lowered as he stared in fear at Naruto ._

_' Who are ....'_

_' Madara ! '_

_Wood sprung out of the ground, grabbing Naruto before he could get this man called Madara ._

_' You damn bastards ! ' He shrieked with anger .' I kill you all ! I will eat your damned souls ! '_

_Madara stepped back his back touched Hashirama's chest ._

_' Who are you ? ' Hashirama asked .' What did you do ? '_

_' I did what they did to my mates ! They killed my mates, my beloved darlings ! ' Madara looked up from that word .' Darlings ? '_

_' My darlings ! My babies ! I kill you all ! '_

_Hashirama let more wood come out, grabbing Naruto's legs .' Hashirama ! ' Madara yelled angry .' Let him go ! '_

_Both Hashirama and Naruto looked surprised at Madara .' Madara are you out ...'_

_' This is Naruto-sama ! ' Madara yelled again he went on his knees fast, he looked up and grabbed Hashirama pulling on the ground .' Naruto-sama please forgive us ! '_

_Naruto noticed that the wood let him go, as he stood back on the ground . Hashirama was also bowing .' Please forgive us Naruto-sama .' He said ._

_' Do I know you both ...' Naruto asked after a while, he know all his followers but not those, are they perhaps new .._

_' I am Uchiha Madara this is Uchiha-Senju Hashirama my lover .'_

_' Uchiha ... I don't know a Madara though ... But I am pleased to know one of my followers came back ...' He looked around .' Only you two ? '_

_' Naruto-sama .... Do you know how long you were stuck ? '_

_' In the ice ? No I don't know .' Naruto looked around the corpses, he took he few stacking them up and sat on them . Hashirama looked bit uneasy unlike Madara but none looked away ._

_' You were trapped for so long Naruto-sama, we were afraid we never saw you again .'_

_' It's been that long ? '_

_' Yes it ... It's been 500 years .'_

_Naruto looked shocked anger and sadness covered his eyes .' My mates ... My Followers ... My home .. All gone .'_

_' You still have followers ! Not many but now you are back, Hashirama and me will work on that ! '_

_Naruto calmed a bit this Madara is really loyal, Hashirama married into Uchiha clan who are his followers ._

_' Are you a follower of me aswell boy . ' He looked at Hashirama who looked nervous, but he looked sure as Madara touched his hand .' Y-yes my lord .'_

_' Oh he calls me lord, you are very good boy .' Naruto cooes Hashirama smiled lightly, he reminds him of one of his mates . Naruto looked at Madara .' But a Senju, you worked hard Madara . I bless this .'_

_' Thank you ! Thank you ! ' Madara grabbed Naruto's foot kissing it, he looked at Hashirama who also grabbed a foot kissing it ._

_Naruto smirked he looked then in the distance .' I smell others ...'_

_' We have to leave then Naruto-sama, they don't take well what happened here .'_

_' But ... Can they become good followers .'_

_' Sure they do .'_

_Naruto got up and left the village with Hashirama and Madara .'_

_' You two go in the front, I will erase this place .'_

_As the forest was gone leaving nothing but a wasteland ._

_' I have plan ... ' Both Madara and Hashirama looked at Naruto, who smiled at them but his eyes sang revenge ._

_' If you both help me, I grant you a wish whatever you want .'_

_' Revenge .' Was Madara's fast reply, Hashirama nodded as his eyes showed tears .' Revenge .'_

_' Revenge ... ' Naruto felt his strenght and power return after 3 days, almost 4 days actually as night fell ._

This Konoha was build on his fathers grave, he was angry at first but he knows after his revenge he can clean this place .

He and his followers will live the perfect life, he may be a demon but one who holds his word . It was thanks to his mates that he actually can feel love, because lord have mercy on every soul if he didn't .

He hears a knock on the door above the stairs, he masks his presence as he walked upstairs . Opening the door a bit, looking who was at the door .

He saw Hashirama walking to the door, as he opens he smiled .' Minato-san good evening .'

' Good evening Hashirama-san ! ' Said a voice that made Naruto freeze .

 _It can't be !_

' Kushina made to much pasta, she wanted me to bring it to you .'

' Thank you Minato-san .' Hashirama said as he took the plate, he frowned as he got a hold on it .' Minato-san ... The plate is cold, you live 2 minutes from me .'

' I ... Oh well I got side tracked you know how stupid I am .' The man laughed nervously .' You are not stupid ! ' Hashirama said with a sad face .' No matter who tells you that, come in I make some thee .'

' No thank I ...' But Hashirama pulled him in .

And Naruto looked in shock as he saw the blonde haired and blue eyed man .

_Arashi ... Arashi ... Arashi !_

_You came back for me !_

' Is someone else here ? ' Minato asked .' No why .' Hashirama said so quick but smiled it off . Minato looked bit confused at his behavior .' O-Okay ...'

Minato stayed good 30 minutes, he never noticed the eyes on him unlike Hashirama . 

As he left Naruto walked out as he stood next to Hashirama .' Naruto-sama ? '

' Who was he ? '

' Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato he is the teacher of Madara's nephew and a dear friend .' 

_He is married ... To a damn Uzumaki ..._ Naruto growled but he worry about that bitch later, he gets the feeling he can get Minato away from her without trouble .

' I see ... He is reborn .' 

Naruto looked at Hashirama's confused face but Naruto smiled, he felt good now ... ' My mates are returning to me one by one, the first I saw was Arashi ... My little sunshine .'

Hashirama smiled brightly too .' This is great Naruto-sama, I will let Madara know about this .'

' Thank you .'

' But huh .. Do you want some pasta Naruto-sama, you did not eat much since you got here .'

' No thank you ... I want some raw meat if you can get me some later .' 

' Of course Naruto-sama .'

' This is a great night Hashirama ... '

_a very great night ..._

( **Minato** ) 

Minato don't want to go back home, Kushina will be there ... With that guy again .

He don't understand why she become like this, how she become like this or when .

He knows that she was not the woman he married, and he rather be far away from her .

' Minato-sensei ? ' Minato saw his team walking to him, waving a bit with smiles .

' Hey guys .'

' Sensei what are you doing here late at night ? ' Rin asked as he was carrying some bags .' Just a night walk .'

' Care to join us for some ramen ? '

' No no I ate some pasta and ...' But Minato's stomach betrayed him quick .' Come on sensei one night can't hurt right, Obito is paying of course .' Kakashi said so smoot you will mistake his talk for silk .' Huh ! I wha ...' Rin hit his arm .' Of course I was ! '

' Well ... Okay .' If he can go later home tonight all the better .

Suddenly Madara walked them fast by .' Good evening Madara-san ! ' Minato called out Madara turned around so fast, Obito and the others though his back would have snapped .' Minato-san good evening, it's really nice to see you again ...' He looked at the others .' Children .'

' Hey I am not a child anymore .'

' That is true children, .. ' He nodded to Rin and Kakashi who greeted him back .' Freeloader .' He said to Obito with a teasing smirk Obito was fuming .' Minato-san so you know you can always came to our house, please drop by anytime you want .'

Madara left them after the 4 men looked confused .' It was some pasta .' Minato said with a confused face it was really cute the others thought .' Some pasta it was, you made it ? ' Kakashi asked you will be surprised that Minato was a good cook, better then that wife of his .' No Kushina did ...'

' Now I am sure that uncle Madara is insane .' Rin snorted at Obito .' So that's were your personality came from .'

' Rin don't be mean ! ' Obito whined while Minato tried to calm him down, Kakashi looked where Madara left off .

_Something is off here ._

( **Hogake Tower** )

Hiruzen puffed out his smoke as he lay the pipe down, he feels there is something off about the village of Na To Ru .

It was not really that know, but they were popular from their demon story or something .

Hiruzen frowned scolding himself for not remembering the story it self, but then a thought crossed his mind .

_The Uchiha's were part of that village 500 years ago, maybe they will have some information about this whole matter ._

_I will send Asuma and Shikaku there first thing the morning ..._

He got up and left the office he almost pulled out a kunai as he bumped into Hiashi .' Good evening Hiashi-sama .'

' Ah Hogake-sama .' Hiashi smiled a bit but his smile left his face quick . ' Something wrong .' 

' It's about this mission Hinata is send on .'

' Oh .. I believe they return tomorrow right ? '

' Yes but he always sends me a letter on the second night, and when he did not I send one myself .'

_Scolding him that fast huh .._

' But my letter got send back ... My elders keep me busy all day, I am sorry if I bother you now ...'

' No don't be worried now Hiashi-sama ... I did not get any letters myself, if there was trouble if it makes you feel better . I will send one now before I go home, if they send one back it will come to me first .'

Hiashi watched Hiruzen work on his letter, as the older man send the letter .' Well now we can ...' But the bird the just flew out of the window, landed dead on the desk .

Both man jumped back as Hiashi looked pale at Hiruzen .' Hogake-sama ? '

' Anbu ! get me Shikaku and his team, and also Madara and Hashirama ! ' Hiashi felt 3 shifts behind him, the anbu guards leaving the get the men .

' What is this ? '

' No idea but I get a feeling one of those two groups .' 

Hiruzen rolled the bird over with his cane, the back was naked with a small black dot on it was not even bleeding .

' Brought a invader in here .'

 _Hinata ..._ Hiashi thought of his eldest son . _Please return save to me ..._


	3. Chapter 3

' This is good news Naruto-sama ! ' Madara said as Hashirama told him what happened .

' Your mates being reborn ... This is a miracle, a blessing or ...'

' My chance to do what I should have done ages ago .' Naruto smirked as he sat in front of some cans that lay on the ground, he focused hard as he strenght out his arm .

Making a fist hard enough each can flattened one by one, both Hashirama and Madara look like they saw a god at work, as Madara worships Naruto more and more . Hashirama was amazed at the power of Naruto .

' My powers ... It will not be long before they are back at full strenght ... Meanwhile ...' He turns to the lovers .' I need you to find me more worshippers .'

' Yes Naruto-sama ! ' 

Naruto smiled at then but then his face went dark as his smile turned into a smirk .' Konoha will get what it deserves .' 

_I will get my revenge my darlings, wait for me a little bit longer ._

' Also it's time for me to go under the people .' 

' What do you ....'

Suddenly a loud knock came on the door, Naruto walked backwards into the shadows .' You will see my loyal followers .'

Madara went with big steps to the door he glared at the person, the anbu tried to look unfazed but Madara's glare was strong .' What do you want .'

' The hokage wants you and Hashirama-san at his office .'

' Is it important ? '

' Of course it is .' And the anbu was gone .

' What's wrong ? '

' The hokage wants to speak to us ... Great ... '

Both did not say anything to Naruto for incase there were other anbu maybe watching them, not wanting to risk them seeing their lord . They left soon as they closed the door,

Naruto stepped out as he sniffed the air .

' Well then I am going too .'

And he was gone .

( **somewhere else** ) 

Shino sighs as Kiba was yet again being annoying, the mission was a disaster and they are in no condition to return to the village ! 

' Will she be okay ? ' Hinata asked he looked worried at their sensei, who was laying on the bed sweat dripping from her forehead . She looked like she was in pain perhaps she was in pain .

' Yes dearie she will be okay, she needs to rest and make sure not to move much .' The elderly woman said as she smiled at him . The three boys sighed this was good news .

As they were left alone after Shino turned to Kiba .' Did you make sure to send the letter ? '

' Yeah I did you saw I did it ! ' Kiba answered with a bite as both boys glared at each other, Hinata looked nervously seeing that both were very stressed .

' I just wanna make sure, because it's been three hours .'

There was some silence and then the others understood the situation . 

There was no help yet ...

' You think that ...'

' The moment Kurenai-sensei can move, we have to make a run meanwhile let's be on our guards .' Shino said both boy nodded as Akamaru barked .' Be quiet boy our else

Kurenai-sensei will kick our asses .' Kiba smiled as he petted the dogs head Akamaru whined as an answer .

( **Naruto** ) 

_This place reeks ..._ Naruto hissed a bit as he walked in the crowd of people, that were going home or to some shady bar .

Naruto just wants to kill them .

But he knows he can't just yet maybe some can become followers, maybe his other mates are walking around . He needs to find them, he just want them home .

His arm hit someone else arm and that person stopped .' Watch were you going asshole ! '

Naruto stopped as he turned around to look at the girl, his eye brow raised high enough at the pink colour trying the understand the crueture in front of him .

' What species are you suppose to be ? ' He ask .

' Excuse me ? ! ' She shrieked Naruto sighed .' Banshee ... Great .' He turned around and wanted to walk away but the girl grabbed his arm and slapped him in the face .' You ugly bastard ! '

Naruto calmed himself down before he looked at her, his blue eyes demand a submission from the female . Who is not that stupid as fear crossed her face as she walked backwards .' Seriously Sakura you need to stop slapping people, you really will get killed just for that .' A blonde girl said with annoyance on her face, a brunette girl next to her nodded .

' Oh shut up you pig ! ' Sakura screamed again as she stared at Naruto .' Who do you think you are ! Glarring at me like that ! I am the future wife of the Uchiha clan ! '

Naruto heard some people around them sigh, so this is not new and they were getting tired of that .' And ? You mean I can't rip off your arms just because of that ? '

Sakura was ready to scream again, but Naruto was faster as he suddenly stood in front of her close enough to whisper .' Scream one more time and I rip out your lungs and stuff it in your ass .'

Sakura walked backwards fast slamming into the blonde and brunette girl .' Sakura ! What the fuck ! ' The girl screamed pushing her off .

Sakura looked at her and then at Naruto but he was gone .

' I will get him next time ! ' She will get her revenge ! 

Naruto was glad that pink haired bitch was out of his sight, _one of the first I make suffer here ..._

Suddenly he hit someone else on the way .' Sorry ! ' The man said quickly .

Naruto looked at the man as he eyes went wide open, _Hikaru ...._

Obito looked at the man in front of him, he felt a strong pulse as if he wants to leap in his arms and stay there .

He blushed hard as he realize he was staring, the man was staring and those thoughts were just ... ' Sorry again I did not see you .'

' It's alright .' Naruto purrs as he stepped closer, Obito wanted to walk backwards but he stayed still .' What's your name cutie .' Naruto said softly .' I am handsome ! I know I look like a girl sometimes ... But I am a man ! ' Obito cried out Naruto laughed .' I know that's why I want to know your name .' 

He grabbed Obito's hand as he then kissed it never looking away .' Aah ...' Obito was sure he was on fire now .' I ... I am Obito .' 

' Nice to meet you Obito .' He let's go of his hand he winked at him before he left .

 _They really are reborn, the others have to be here too !_

This night was getting better .

Obito felt like he was in a trance, until Naruto was out of site .' Damnit I forgot to ask his name ! ' He wailed others looked at him weird, while some just sighed and went on with their lives .

( **Hokage tower** ) 

' Are you sure hokage-sama ? ' Shikaku ask as he looked at the bird back at Hiruzen and Hiashi .' Yes we have an invander here .' 

He walked to his seat with a serious face .' It must have came back with your group or with Madara and Hashirama .... '

' Are you saying we let them in ? ' Asked the Akimichi man who looked hungrily at Hashirama's ass making him uncomfortable Madara growls at him .

 _I have to ask Naruto-sama to kill this fat bastard pig first !_

' No I am not saying that ... Did any of you noticed something off, or felt some other chakra on the way back .'

All answered no .

' Then it must be someone who went unnoticed ... Maybe a sensor ? '

' It could have hidden his chakra masking himself among us .'

' Maybe it's someone from the village .' Danzo said as he was also in the room, Hiruzen frowned at him _why is he here this makes no sense ._

' You think ? '

' Some will take a kunai for you ... ' He said as he was thinking of some past and then he stared at the group but his eyes lingered longer on Madara .' But others will stab you in the back with it .'

' Are you saying what I think you are saying .' Madara asked very slowly .

' I am not saying anything, I am warning everyone since we have an invader were we know nothing about . Is here and now and who knows where in Konoha .' Danzo looked at

Hiruzen .' We have to be careful .'

 _Danzo .... Why are you so on edge ..._ Hiruzen noticed that Danzo is hidding something and he makes sure to find out what .

( **Academy school** ) 

' Thank you for helping me guys .' Iruka smiled at the 3 teens Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon .' Don't worry Iruka-sensei we had time ! ' Konohamaru smiled as his friends nodded .' But where is Lee-san ? ' Moegi asked .' Yeah was he not here a minute ago .'

' I am here ! ' Screamed Lee as he ran with mops and buckets with water .' Everything is clean as a baby's butt ! ' 

The four laughed .' W-what ... What's so funny ! ' Lee smiled trying not to laugh himself .' It's smooth as a baby's butt like when you shave yourself .'

' Whoops .' Lee laughed then .' So everyone we can get home .'

As the group are leaving the school building .' So you and Udon doing something ? ' Konohamaru asked .' Yeah we told you we are going on a date .' Moegi said .' Shit I forgot ! '

Udon screamed .' What do you mean by that ! ' Moegi held her fist up but Udon shoved flowers in front of her .' Kidding ! '

' Udon ! They are beautiful ! ' 

They said their goodbyes and left the group .' Well I am off to see Tenten and Neji, see you guys soon ! ' Lee screamed as he ran to the place he will meet his team .' Looks like just you and me ... Want some ramen ? '

' Hell yeah ! ' Konohamaru said as he held a fist up .

Both walked in comfort silence to ramen stand, noticing there was only one costumer sitting there .' Good evening ! ' Screamed Teuchi as he noticed Konohamaru and Iruka .'

Same as usual ? ' 

' You bet ! ' Konohamaru sat next to the other costumer and iruka also nodded with a smile .' And you boy already decided ? ' Teuchi asked Naruto as he sat there in confusion .

' It's bit ... Complicated ....' He looked bit nervous at the man .' First time ? ' Asked Iruka .' Yeah ...' Naruto went silent as he noticed the other two, _Sou and Rei ... My darling twins ...._ ' You should ... Try the pork it's really good .'

Naruto nodded and ordered it .

As all three waited for the food, all were quiet happy it was done . Naruto looked unsure but his first bite was so heavenly it was gone in 3 seconds .

Iruka, Teuchi and Konohamaru's mouths fell open .' Good ! So good ! You are a good man ! ' Naruto said with wide eyes .

All three laughed at him .' Thank you ! I am glad you enjoyed it .'

Naruto nodded at him and smiled as he saw his darlings smile .

_I am so glad ...._


	4. Chapter 4

' Are you okay Kurenai-sensei ? ' Hinata asked as he and his team were running in the forest, Kurenai was laying pale on Akamaru's back but still holds firm on the dogs fur . ' Y-yes ...'

Hinata was worried .

Worried they may not make it to the village .

Worried they get attacked and taken ... Or there may fall a death and none make it to the village warning them from any danger ...

Or worse something is happening in the village ..

' We are almost there, lets keep going now ! ' Shino said . ' Dude can we go maybe slower, Kurenai-sensei is not ...'

' Kiba ! ' Shino looks angry for a moment .' I am worried too but it's in the best intrest we keep going ! '

' Listen here you ...' But this time Kurenai spoke up .' Kiba ! We have to ... Keep going understand ! '

' But Kurenai-sensei you need rest ! ' Hinata nodded he agrees with Kiba .' No ... Please we have to make it .'

The three were worried but still kept going still doesn't stop Kiba giving a final glare to Shino who ignores it .

Hinata keeps quiet as the bad feeling in his stomach continues .

( **Konoha** ) 

The next morning Iruka was walking to the school strangely feeling a happy feeling .

 _Maybe its ... That blonde guy yesterday ..._ As Iruka thought of Naruto he feels himself blushing .' Yo ! Iruka .' Iruka felt himself annoyed at the voice that belongs to Mizuki .'

Mizuki ... What do you want .' 

' Don't be like that .' Mizuki give him a shitty grin .' I was hoping to have a date with you at that ramen shop, but you were already sitting with that Sarutobi brat and that weird guy .'

Iruka turned around with anger on his face .' Don't call Konohamaru a brat ! And that guy is more enjoyable then you ! ' 

Iruka wanted to walk on but Mizuki stopped him .' Hey ! Don't talk ...' But he was grabbed by someone else, and pushed away far from Iruka .' Don't touch him .' Said Madara with an angry face .' If I see you do that again much like breath the same air as him, I make sure your life is hell .'

' I .. I di -didn't do anything ! ' Mizuki shouted not from anger but fear .' Walk on then .'

Mizuki run but not before giving them both a dirty look, Madara wanted to run after him but Iruka stopped him .' Don't ... He is not worth it .'

' He should not be treating you like that, we all are comrades here .'

' I know ... Thank you for helping me .'

' Anytime .'

Iruka and Madara stood in silence by each other as Iruka showed with time that he got nervous .' Why .. Why are you here Madara-san ? '

' I want to invite you and some others to diner at my and Hashirama's house, he wants ... To celebrate ...'

' Did something wonderful happen ? ! ' Iruka looked excited the Uchiha-Senju house is a wonderful place, Hashirama is a good cook, their stories are awesome to listen and of

course Iruka knows Hashirama is desprate to have child .

' No no ... He misses the days the house was ... Full you know ...' Iruka's heart sank as he understand the feeling, _poor Hashirama that you still suffer all this time ..._ ' And he just makes an excuse to celebrate ...'

' Okay I will be there at which hour should I come ? '

' 6 or 7 you choice ...' Madara looked bit shy as he looks away, which Iruka thought was strange like Madara was scared to offend him or something .' Okay I will be there .'

Both bid each other goodbye and walked their own path .

While Iruka thought the conversation was weird, Obito was horrified how nice his uncle suddenly was .' Are you on pills ? ' Obito asked after a while .' What ? '

' Oh my god you are smoking again aren't you ! ' 

' Obi ...'

' Hashirama only has bonsai, how the fuck you got high from bonsai ! '

' Obito ! '

' What ! '

' I am not high ... Or on pills ... Don't waste my nice manners now boy .' Madara glared hard as Obito is used to him .

' O-Okay ...' Madara stared at him for a while .' I see you tonight ... Don't be late .' 

' I am never late .'

Madara smirked but walked off without saying anything which pissed Obito off .

Itachi just walked home as he met Madara on the way .' Hello Madara-san .' 

' Hello Itachi .. Just getting home ? '

' Yes I slept at a friends house for a few days .'

' An other fight ? ' Madara looked with soft eyes at the poor boy who quickly looked away .' Everything is alright ... Don't worry .' Itachi smiled and walked off Madara sighs as he also walked home . 

_Poor kid ..._ Madara decide to talk to Naruto-sama about this matter .

Itachi walked inside and almost got hit by a plate .' Mom ! ' Itachi looked in horror as his mother was standing there, with hate and anger in her eyes .' Well ? Clean that up you stupid bitch ! ' She screamed as she took the vase and also smashed that .' And that too ! '

Itachi was clearly shocked as he did not dare to move .' Mom ...'

' Really 3 days you have been gone, you have still your chores to do ! '

' O-okay mom ...' Itachi whispered .

Mikoto glared at him as she walked away Itachi looked were she was going and then heard her whisper .' Everything is alright Sasuke, everything is alright, everything is alright ...'

Itachi sighs as his mother was yet again talking to the doll, a doll that suppose has to resamble his brother that was a still born .

Itachi moved his bags away and went to clean it up .

Ever since his brother died and his father he has never seen before refuse to accept them his mother focus all her hate and anger on Itachi .

Itachi felt tears prickle in his eyes .

_Why won't someone save me ... Please save me ..._

But no one answered his prayers as he kept sweeping the glass .

( **Hinata and his team** )

' Shit ! Hang on guys we are almost there ! ' Kiba shouted as he held on to Kurenai and Shino, who also hang halrf on Akamaru with Hinata .

The group had made a mistake, the doctors of that village were the ones who poisend them .

Hinata was the first one to notice as Shino kept being farther away from them, almost stopping and falling as he suddenly crashed but could hold on to the tree .

He went pale and was hard to breath .

Hinata and Kiba carried him .

Then Hinata started to show the same pains and fainted right on spot before he could even speak .

Kiba was grateful his team was still alive, Kurenai-sensei was half awake but falls away easily . If Kiba and Akamaru are not fast enough they will never make it .

' There it is boy ! ' Kiba hoarsed voice shouted as his vision went to the different direction, he was able to focus as Akamaru barked .

' Shit we are ...' 

Both him and Akamaru fell on the ground not to far away from the gate, but too far for them to see .

' S-shit ...'

 _I can't let them die ! I cant ! Someone help ! Help !_

' Do you need help ? ' Asked a voice .

Kiba tried to look up but was too weak .' This is your lucky day Akira .'

Blue eyes were the last he saw .


	5. Chapter 5

' Is he awake ? '

' The little brat better be or he will be dead .' Was the voice of a woman .

' Inuzuka-san please that's your son .'

' No son of mine will die like a bitch ! '

_You are the bitch here ..._

**_Akira ..._ **

**_Akira .._ **

_Who is that ?_

**_Akira, I love you .._ **

' I love you too ..' Kiba mutters as he opens his eyes, he shut them because of the sun .' I told you to keep those curtains closed .' The nurse god bless her heart shut the curtains as she glared at the Inuzuka head clan who barred her teeth at her .' Mother please .' Hana says with an eyeroll .

' Shut it .' That made Hana lips tight as she looked down .

' The brat is fine, if he is dreaming about someone loving him .' She slapped him as his eyes shut open .' That hurt ! ' He yelled and it did as he whines in pain .' Oh please ..

That's why you never get married or be a man .' 

Hana smirked a bit it's not to be mean but she rather has her mother bad attention on her brother then on herself, in their clan is the hunter or prey survivals instinct .

' Okay that's enough .' Gai said .

Kiba was unsure why he was here, but then he remembers his team .' My team are they okay ? Akamaru ? '

He heard the dog whine as he barked to let him know he was there .' Hey there .' Kiba smiled as he pet him on the head, his mothers sighs as she scowls .' Your team is okay thanks to you and Akamaru, Kurenai-sensei was ..'

' She died twice .' His mothers cruel words rang in the room as Kiba looked shocked at her and then at Gai .' Don't worry she is okay now .'

Kiba nodded but is still shocked .' Hinata ? Shino ? '

' They are okay aswell ... But Kiba we have questions .. and we need you to answer them as good as you can or remember .'

He nodded .' I will try .'

' Not try you must you stupid brat .' As his mother hit his head .' Will you stop that .' Said the nurse who still is not leaving, and now standing between Kiba and the woman .'

Why are you still here Uchiha .'

The woman flashed red eyes at her .' That's not really any of your business .'

Kiba swallowed in fear as those two woman glare at each other more .' Oh ..' Kiba remembers something .' There is something ... Before I passed out ..'

Gai looked up Kiba found it bit weird not seeing him all being goofy .' What is it ..'

' I almost fainted in front of the gate, Akamaru and I were too weak to get up any further .'

Gai nodded as the three woman looked in silence at them, Hana with one raised eye brow, Tsume with a scowl and the nurse Uchiha with no face impression .

' Someone with clear blue eyes ... He .. He called me Akira ..'

' W-what ..' Now everyone was alert .' Akira ? Who is that ? '

' I don't know that's what he called me .'

Gai went up as he walked to the door, alerted two others .' Get an Yamanaka this is serious .'

Gai went back inside as he looked at Kiba after few minutes .' I don't think you are lying that's why an Yamanaka will look into your memories to see who this stranger is, and why he called you Akira ..'

Tsume went to the door .' Mom ? ' Hana looked confused .' Come now we are wasting our time here .'

None of the others said anything as the two woman walked out .

' Honestly ..' The Uchiha nurse mutters .' Well my shift is actually over too, so I take my leave .' She smiled at Kiba and Gai, and petted Akamaru on the head .

' Thank you for your service .' Gai said .' Thank you .' Kiba bowed as Akamaru barked .' Get well soon .'

An Yamanaka walked in as the Uchiha stepped to look at him . ' Can I help you ? ' The man asked polite .' No ... Not really .' She smiled as she walked away .

' Inoichi-sama .' Gai and Kiba looked surprised .' I had nothing better to do, but escaping my ex .' 

No one could answer that .

As the Uchiha nurse walked out of the building she walked fast, and then she disappeared while nobody noticed .

Madara sat in the house with a worried Hashirama .' Do you think everything went well ? '

' Of course this is Naruto-sama we are speaking of .' 

' I know ...' Both held each others hands .

Then the door bell rang, Hashirama went to open it .

A cat ran inside .' Naruto-sama ? ' Madara walked to the living room, as the cat transforms into Naruto .

Hashirama gave him a blanket but Naruto waved him off .' We all are men here .' He sat on the chair .' Or are you worried about my ass on your couch ? '

' No ...' Hashirama blushed a bit . ' I didn't ...'

' Forgive him Naruto-sama his clan ... Doesn't like different things .'

' I see ... Poor child .' Naruto looked at him in pity, but not in a bad way Hashirama should feel insulted .' Everything is falling in places, I am finding my mates, I know now every corner of this .. Little village .. Next step in taking over the council, you two .. Did you find me followers .'

' I found a few that I could trust, if we can convince them that you are here Naruto-sama . The others will follow .'

Naruto looked at Hashirama who looked ashamed .' I tried ... But unlike Madara here, nobody in my family ... Not after my brother ...' He felt ashamed he let Naruto down .

He is scared he will get angry and leash out at Madara .' Don't worry child ..' Naruto said with a smile .' I know you tried ... You don't have to worry I am not like the other leaders, I love my followers like they love me . I will not punish you for something, you tried to do for me .'

' Thank you Naruto-sama ! Thank you ! ' Both Madara and Hashirama said as they kissed his feet .

' I do want thing you have to do for me though .'

' Everything ! ' Hashirama said as Madara nodded .' Do you know Inuzuka Tsume ? '

' Yes .. Not in person but yes ..'

Naruto leaned in his ear and whispered something, Hashirama's eye went wide and looked shocked .' Are you su ..'

' Hashirama ! Don't question Naruto-sama ! ' Madara scolded him .

' Ah ! Sorry Naruto-sama ! I will do it right away .' 

' That's the spirit .'

_Everything is falling in place ..._


End file.
